


Opportunities and Bargains

by Medusa_Green



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, RusAme, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medusa_Green/pseuds/Medusa_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred Jones never imagined himself with a boringly average existence, for years he yearned for an adventure to whisk him away from his dull reality. One such adventure arrives in the form of Ivan, a large burly man who promises anything Alfred could want. In exchange for one simple thing: Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities and Bargains

The wet drizzling rain only helped to reinforce Alfred’s irritation at being outside the back ally club. His fingers were stiff and cold as he balled them up inside his coat pockets, his thin jacket making for poor insulation. Looking up the line, he saw his cousin huddled around a group as they laughed and talked loudly over each other about things that went over Alfred’s head. A cloud of cigarette smoke formed over them as they puffed away on their tar filled sticks. No longer wanting to feel sorry for himself, Alfred pushed himself off the brick wall and wandered over to his cousin, as he chatted to a girl who looked a lot younger than most of the girls there.

“Arttie,” he said, trying to get his cousin attention. “How long until doors open; it‘s really cold.”

Arthur rolled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. “They should be opening in a few minutes.” He looked at the girl. “He‘s so impatient.”

A fake high pitched giggle escaped the girls mouth, Alfred couldn’t help but scowl at his older cousin. Alfred didn’t actually want to go to the club in the first place but he had been forced to as his cousin said he had no one else to go with him. Alfred stuck out like a sore thumb in his plain jeans, crisp t-shirt and brown leather jacket - which did little in defending him against the cold. The other people standing in line all scared Alfred, while a few of them seemed normal enough most of them had thick black make-up caked over their face, making them resemble demons in Alfred’s eyes. Natural hair colour seemed to me a myth to them, and facial piercing were in abundance. Picturing the pain most of them went through to get various studs and hoops on their face, made Alfred mentally wince.

Realising that the young girl was a much better conversation for Arthur than himself, Alfred went back to leaning on the brick wall and shivering through the cold. Just as Alfred felt his nose start to run, a large bald man opened up the club doors. Everyone shuffled through the doors and occasionally were stopped by the bouncer to check their identification. Of course the girl Arthur was talking to didn’t have any ID so she was sent packing by the unsympathetic bouncer. Alfred and Arthur got inside without so much as a second glance from the bouncer.

Walking through a dim hall way with various posters hung up on it, Alfred could feel a pounding beat travel through him. He stuck close to Arthur who was grinning like a fool as they walked.

“You really like places like this?” he asked his cousin.

“You don‘t?” Arthur bit back.

“Of course not, this music is pure noise!” yelled Alfred, who quickly regretted his outburst as many narrowed eyes fell on him.

“Say that louder, I don‘t think the owners heard you,” hissed Arthur.

Alfred ignored his older cousins complaints and instead the two just resumed walking into the main room of the club. After waiting outside in the cold rain for around an hour, Alfred couldn’t help but feel a sense of anti climax. The room was rather small, to the right was a large couch which had around three tables in front of it, the left had a dance floor along with a vacant stage, in the centre was a bar along with a rather bored looking barman. The music inside the room was much louder than Alfred had first anticipated, he feared the loud booming would shatter the glasses on his face.

The two cousins began walking towards the bar, however Arthur spotted a few friends of his and walked away from Alfred without a second glance.

“Jerk,” muttered Alfred, as he continued to walk to the bar.

Alfred pulled himself up on one of the stools, while trying to block out the noise jumping from the large speakers around the room. The bartender came over to him and he merely ordered whatever beer was cheapest. A beer slid into his hands a few seconds later.

Arthur didn’t bother to check up on his cousin for a long time, meaning Alfred sat alone by the bar, slowly nursing his beers. Alfred expected himself to just sit by the bar and wallow in his own self pity party. However, eventually Arthur came up to him, out of breath.

“Scotch!” he called to the bartender.

“You sure you should be drinking, I know how bad you can get,” Alfred said, tipping his beer into his mouth.

“I‘m just going to have one,” Arthur said.

Alfred scoffed, knowing fine well that his ‘one’ scotch would turn into ten by the rest of the night.

“Why don‘t you come dance with us?” Arthur asked, gesturing to the violent dance floor.

Alfred gave his cousin a blank look. “What happened last time you made me go into a dance floor.”

“How was I supposed to know they were going to do a wall of death?” A glass of scotch was placed in Arthur’s hand. “Besides it was your fault for standing in the middle.”  
The two laughed at the memory. Even though he had hardly seen his cousin that night, it still felt good to at least gain some of his attention. Arthur tipped back his head and gulped down his scotch, pulling a face once he slammed down the glass.

“The scotch here tastes like pish,” Arthur said, rubbing his sleeve over his mouth.

“Yeah, like the ones in London are any better,” said Alfred.

“Miles,” Arthur said smugly, before jumping on the barstool. “Hey, promise you‘ll at least join for one song?”

“Depends on how drunk I get.”

Arthur smiled at him before returning to the dance floor, greeted by excited dancers and moshers.

“Freak,” murmured Alfred, as Arthur was out of earshot.

Another ten minutes droned by Alfred as he remained sitting on the barstool, sipping away at another cold beer when a large man walked next to him, waving over to the barman.

“Could you get me, Tony?” the man said simply.

Alfred couldn’t help but stare at the man, he was almost a head and a half taller than Alfred with a stocky tree like build, his face didn’t seem to really suit his body. His features were round and childlike almost. His beige blond hair flopped down towards his face, reinforcing his childish qualities. The man could feel Alfred’s eyes burning on to him, curious he looked to his side at Alfred.

Embarrassed that he had been caught looking at the large man, Alfred quickly looked down at his beer, feeling the mans eyes on the back of his head. Not soon enough, the bartender came back along with a scrawny but tall man, with pale pasty skin and a bad case on acne on his face.

“Mind if we do this in the back?” said the scrawny man.

The large man nodded. “Of course.”

The scrawny man along with the large man, walked away from the bar and through a door marked ‘employees only’.

Not wanting to sit there and perhaps see the large man again, Alfred, grabbed his beer and jumped off of the barstool and towards the edge of the dance floor. A few people were dotting along the rim of the dance floor, swaying to the music or tapping their feet. Alfred decided to just stand there and wait until he spotted Arthur through the sea of bodies.

Almost without warning, the music began to grow in volume, causing many of the dancers to go completely insane through the eyes of Alfred. Many more people began to join the dance floor, which had quickly become a mosh zone. People pushed, shoved, ran into each other all while grinning like idiots, loving every moment of their pain. Just as Alfred was about to move away from the dance floor, a pair of hands slammed into his back, making him fall forward and into the pit of bodies. He clutched the beer in his hands as the contents spilled everywhere, while people pushed and shoved him. Desperately he tried to moved out of the pit but ended up being launched backwards by someone’s hands or body. He began calling for Arthur but the music was far too loud for anyone to hear him.

For most of the time, Alfred had been keeping his eyes closed, fearful that something would poke into them. For a few moments he opened them, trying to find a way out of the pit. There was a narrow opening between a girl with bright green hair and a boy with about a third of his face made up of metal. Seeing that it may be his only chance of escape, Alfred ran towards the opening slightly closing his eyes as he did.

At first he didn’t even realise that something collided with his face until he was flat on the floor. He opened his eyes to see many people halting their moshing to pick him up. One such person was the large man from before. Mouthing a ‘sorry’ over the loud music, the large man helped Alfred out of the dance floor.

“I apologise for that, someone pushed me in just as you were trying to leave. You‘re bleeding,” said the man.

Alfred raised his finger tips to his nose and felt small traces of blood dripping from his nose. “Shit,” Alfred hissed, cover his nose with his free hand.

“Al! Al!” Seemingly out of nowhere, Arthur made an appearance at Alfred’s side. “God your bleeding! Lets get you to a bathroom now!”

The large man could barely even say anything as Arthur quickly whisked him away into the men’s bathroom.

“I didn‘t even know you were near the dance floor until I noticed everyone stopping,” said Arthur, grabbing a bundle of tissue paper. “Do you know who did it? I‘ll kick their bloody cun-”

“It doesn‘t matter,” Alfred said quickly, cutting of the rest of Arthur’s curse. “It‘s fine, actually I was planning to go home.”

Arthur dabbed at Alfred’s bloody nostrils, he winced a few times as pain shot it’s way through Alfred’s face. He was actually thankful for all the beers he had drank that night as it dulled the pain ever so slightly - he knew it would sting in the morning though. Alfred allowed his cousin to clean up his face as he replayed that nights strange turn of events. The large burly man occupied his thoughts like a fog over a sea shore.

The two left the club, a few strangers came up to Alfred, checking to see if he was alright. He quickly nodded and told them he appreciated their concerns.

“They‘re not all that bad, see?” Arthur said smugly, as the two exited the club and began looking for a taxi to take them to Alfred’s apartment.

Since it was a Saturday night, finding a taxi was an almost impossible task. For almost half an hour the two waved their hands and whistled at the yellow cars, eventually one stopped and they got into it, thankful to be out of the cold.

The night traffic wasn’t as bad as Alfred thought it be, however he was still over charged by the taxi driver. His slight tipsiness was the only reason the let the driver go without saying anything. The two cousins wandered up through a grey building and into Alfred’s one-bedroom apartment.

Despite the lack of room in the apartment, Alfred always tried his best to keep it looking at least semi-good. The walls were a pale blue, furniture was made of beach wood and photo frames made the place look a little more homely. Arthur flopped down onto the couch while letting out a groan of relief.

“God, my feet hurt,” he complained, while kicking off his boots.

Nodding along with his cousins complaining, Alfred pulled open a door which led to some shelves and pulled out a quilt and two pillows. He placed the bedding beside Arthur while yawning and feeling his own tiredness set in.

“I‘m gonna head to bed now,” he said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his tender nose. “The TV remotes on the table if you wanna watch something.”

“Cheers,” nodded Arthur, leaning over and grabbing the remote.

“Night.”

“Goodnight.”

Alfred left Arthur to skip through channels and walked into his bedroom. He walked to the body length mirror and studied his nose. There didn’t seem to be any bruising and there was still a small trickle of blood just below his left nostril. Alfred groaned and rubbed the jacket sleeve gently along his upper lip.

  
Far too tired to put on any pyjamas, Alfred merely stripped out of his jacket and jeans before diving under the covers. Soon sleep overcame him and he found himself dreaming of loud music and an empty dance floor.


End file.
